


Adoración

by SvanireAngel



Series: Veneración [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Papa Emeritus III, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Violence, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: One shot narrado desde la perspectiva de Alpha, quien adora en secreto a Papa Emeritus III y tiene que lidiar día a día con su rechazo y con el hecho de verse desplazado por Omega como el favorito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi segundo one shot de Ghost. Está relacionado con el primero que escribí, llamado "Devoción", en el cual el narrador es Omega. Recomiendo leerlo previo a éste.

**_“La adoración es un estado espiritual contemplativo en el que el ser humano se sobrecoge maravillado, estableciendo una comunión íntima con una deidad. Adorar significa ‘amar al extremo’.”_ **

  
  


 

La absenta en su boca me provocaba celos. El hada verde se deslizaba  por su garganta de la misma forma en que yo quería derramarme dentro de él. La amargura del ajenjo inundaba su boca y se apropiaba de sus papilas gustativas, no requería de mayores ceremonias ni de agregar un poco de dulzor. Así era como él disfrutaba las cosas: fuertes, amargas, intensas. Si alguna vez yo tenía la rara fortuna de mancillar esa preciosa boca, quería que fuera la amargura de mi semilla la que se aferrara a su lengua para que me saboreara de la misma forma en que lo hacía con la absenta; quería recorrer su garganta, perderme en sus entrañas y dejar impregnada mi esencia en él. 

 

“-¿Qué tanto me miras, Alpha?”

 

Me preguntó de manera despectiva en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi persistente mirada. Me vi forzado a volcar mi atención hacia mi propia copa de absenta de la cual no había bebido ni un sorbo. Luego, él se volvió hacia Omega y le obsequió una sonrisa significativa, un gesto raras veces visto en el rostro de mi amo, ya fuera por la máscara o porque simplemente no le daba la gana sonreír. Pero en aquel momento lo hizo con espontaneidad, con deseos de hacerlo y contagiar a mi hermano. Mis celos dejaron en paz al  _ diablo verde _ y se condujeron directamente hacia mi nuevo rival, mi hermano de máscara, mi hermano en la música y hermano también en la adoración del mismo ser. 

 

Sí, yo lo adoraba. Pero mi adoración sólo se comparaba con lo mucho que lo odiaba, también. Guardaba en mi oscuro corazón un amor extraño, lúgubre y enfermo por aquel que guió mi camino hacia la pendiente que conduce a los Infiernos. Primero se metió en mi cabeza, se adueñó de cada pensamiento; yo le ofrecí mi alma, la cual tomó y sacrificó en honor del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, para luego aceptarme como parte de su congregación tan selecta. Después, me dejó solo. 

 

Fui el primero, el más amado, el favorito. Hasta que llegó él… 

 

Omega.

 

Tenía la espalda marcada por la furia del látigo de mi amo. Sus cicatrices eran frescas, sus heridas no tenían mucho tiempo de haber sanado y yo las envidiaba a morir. Eran muestras de una pasión desaforada, eran obra de las manos de Papa Emeritus III, consecuencia de su furia, quizá, y producto de su fuerza. Yo no podía aspirar a tanto. Para mí tenía un látigo mucho más doloroso y menos excitante: el de su desprecio y su indiferencia. 

 

Me trataba como escoria, mientras que mis hermanos recibían sus recompensas. Omega era el favorito indiscutible, pero Papa no era menos indulgente con el resto de los ghouls. Yo era la nada, un fantasma en la catedral, una guitarra sin dueño en el ritual, un cuerpo carente de espíritu que se movía a su alrededor sin lograr inmutarlo. Por eso le odiaba al mismo tiempo que mi amor por él era infinito. La combinación de ambos sentimientos era una absenta imposible de tragar sin sufrir dolores terribles que conducían al delirio. Era una muerte silenciosa, una batalla que libraba día a día conmigo mismo.

 

Mas no estaba en mi naturaleza perder ni dejarme vencer por nada ni por nadie, fuera quien fuera. Yo era el principio, el primero de todos. Mi espíritu era inquebrantable, mi corazón estaba herido pero aún palpitante y mi cuerpo todavía conservaba la fuerza suficiente para hacer inclinarse a cualquiera, ya fuera Rey, Príncipe… o Papa.

 

 

**II**

 

El ritual fue un éxito, como siempre. Miles de voces coreando nuestras canciones para Satanás, toda esa energía parecía haber rebotado en nosotros y nos tenía muy eufóricos. Por supuesto, habría una gran fiesta y todos estaban preparándose mientras que yo aún seguía con el traje puesto y la máscara cubriendo mi rostro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarmela, vi a Omega saliendo de uno de los baños en actitud extraña. En seguida apareció también Papa Emeritus, aún con la máscara y el maquillaje sobre la cara pero usando sus gafas oscuras. Su negro atuendo estaba bastante desordenado y yo no recordaba haberlo visto así; era evidente lo que había ocurrido.

 

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó al verme.

-No -respondí de inmediato- Yo no voy.

-Como quieras -respondió de mala gana.

 

En actitud desdeñosa pasó a mi lado y yo no pude evitar detenerlo. Le tomé del brazo, quizá con demasiada fuerza, a lo cual Omega reaccionó. Lo apartó de mí y se interpuso, muy desafiante. Papa lo tranquilizó y ambos se marcharon. Yo me tragué el coraje y la vergüenza, tras lo cual también me marché de ahí, directo a mi encierro, a esperar.

 

Y esperé por horas hasta que volvieron. Era muy de madrugada, unos estaban más ebrios que otros pero en general podían sostenerse solos… salvo él, Papa. Fue necesario que Omega lo llevara a sus aposentos, donde simplemente lo depositó sobre la cama y, para mi sorpresa y alivio,  lo dejó solo. Justo cuando se marchó, yo salí de mi escondite en la oscuridad y entré en la estancia. Papa despertó, se removió sobre las sábanas e inquirió, arrastrando las letras debido a su estado:

 

-¿O-Omega?

-No, Emeritus… -respondí sin pizca de respeto- No soy Omega.

 

 

**III**

 

_ “¿Quién eres?”, “¿Qué haces?”, “¿Por qué?”. _ Me hizo todas esas preguntas y más mientras manoteaba sin atinar ni una sola vez. Al parecer, estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera me reconocía, aunado a que la habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Yo estaba perfectamente colocado encima de él, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza para que dejara de moverse y procurando mantener su cuerpo quieto bajo el peso del mío. 

 

-Alpha… -dijo al fin, cesando al instante de moverse- Eres tú, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunté.

-Reconozco la inmundicia con tan sólo olerla -espetó, con un tono de voz diferente, cargado de desprecio.

 

Su aliento alcohólico me golpeó en el rostro al mismo tiempo que su insulto.

 

-No la conocerás bien hasta haberla sentido.

-¡Om…

 

Iba a llamar a Omega, obviamente. Puse mi mano sobre su boca y luego, con la mano que me quedaba libre, empecé a desabrochar mi pantalón. Papa forcejeaba y emitía sonidos ahogados.

 

-Quieres gritar, ¿no? -pregunté en voz baja- Quieres que venga Omega y te salve. 

 

Papa trataba, en vano, de hacerse oír a través de mi mano.

 

-Ya verás qué buena mordaza te he estado guardando. Pobre de ti si no abres bien grande la boca.

 

Levanté mi mano; acto seguido, Papa estuvo a punto de gritar pero se lo impedi a fuerza de un revés en pleno rostro. Llevé mi mano está esta vez hacia su delgado cuello y lo apreté. Me incliné lo suficiente para hablarle al oído.

 

-Vas a abrir bien grande la boca, Emeritus, o tendremos que elegir nuevo Papa antes de lo previsto. ¿Me oíste? Atrévete a gritar y te mando directo con Satanás de una vez por todas.

 

Papa Emeritus III asintió dócilmente. No se piense que no me dolía hablarle de esa manera pero todo cambió cuando logré doblegarlo. Su sumisión me excitó muchísimo y decidí soltar su cuello. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, incluso tosió un par de veces. Apenas le di unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, antes de sacar mi miembro de los pantalones; lo froté un poco para prepararme aunque ya estaba durísimo. Tomé un poco de líquido preseminal con la punta del dedo y lo introduje en su boca; podía sentir cómo temblaban sus labios, estaban reticentes a abrirse, mas terminaron por hacerlo e incluso su tímida lengua se unió al festín. Sonreí con complacencia.

 

-Abre bien la boca… Papa -dije con burla; él no obedeció así que lo tomé con brusquedad de la barbilla e insistí- ¡Abre la puta boca!

 

A través de la ventana se colaba un delgado rayo de luz, proveniente de una farola de la calle. Alumbró sus ojos, que estaban fijos en mí, encajados prácticamente. Había temor en ellos, casi lograron que me arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Me hubiera arrojado a sus pies, de no ser porque él mismo abrió su boca lentamente, en un acto de sumisión total que me cautivó. 

 

Con ambas manos tomé mi pene y me acomode hasta que quedó a la altura de su boca, a través de la cual lo introduje. La calidez de su boca me rodeó, la sensación me hizo jadear, me mordí el labio. Pero entonces noté que Papa no hacía nada más que mantener mi pene dentro de su boca, así que tuve que forzarlo a darme la atención adecuada.

 

-Mueve esa lengua, Papa -dije con mordacidad- Nunca dejas de moverla para Omega, ¿acaso no soy también tu hijo? ¿Acaso no me amas?

 

El desprecio en su mirada no hizo sino avivar mi ira. Empecé a mover las caderas, follando su preciosa boca húmeda y deliciosa. Me dolía su rechazo pero también me excitaba demasiado. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una falta terrible y que la pagaría muy cara pero era lo que menos me importaba en aquellos momentos. Con movimientos rítmicos y profundos penetre en su boca, obligándole a recibirme. Las arcadas y el hecho de sentirse muy asfixiado, seguramente, lo movieron a tratar de derrumbarme, pero yo fui más veloz, lo tomé del cabello y le obligue a continuar recibiendo mis embestidas contra su garganta. Sus ojos eran pozos de intenso y oscuro odio, un manjar para mi privilegiada vista y un motivo para ponerme todavía más duro cuando vi las lágrimas naciendo en ellos. No eran de tristeza, no eran de dolor, eran de repudio ante la humillante posición en que se encontraba.

 

Finalmente, terminé cediendo y me detuve. Saqué mi miembro de su boca, dejándolo respirar. Hizo el ademán de querer levantarse pero se lo impedi, colocando una mano en su pecho. Me incline nuevamente sobre él, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, mis labios prácticamente sobre los suyos. Podía sentir su aliento alcohólico, sus esfuerzos por recuperar el aire perdido y, sobre todo, el rencor que me tenía por lo que le estaba haciendo. Eso me hirió.

 

-Papa… -musité- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Por qué si tú eres la respuesta a las plegarias de tantas almas condenadas, nunca has querido responder a las mías? ¿Por qué prefieres la adoración de los desconocidos que la de tu hijo más leal?

-Alpha… -susurró y sentí que los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaron.

-¿Por qué no me amas como yo te amo a ti?

 

Mi voz se quebró. Nunca me sentí más desgraciado que en aquel momento, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo contra el objeto de mi adoración. Sus ojos en mí eran letales cuchillas que herían mi corazón, porque tras haberme demostrado tanto repudio, tanto odio, de pronto me mostraban algo completamente distinto y aún peor: no me decían nada, estaban vacíos, eran abismos de indiferencia, a pesar del delicado rastro que dejaron en ellos las lágrimas. Así que, más herido que al principio, inicié una voraz persecución de placer a través de su cuerpo. 

 

Mis manos se introdujeron entre los pliegues de su ropa y la apartaron del camino. Cuando mis dedos fríos y ansiosos lograron tocar su piel, Papa volvió en sí y trató de impedirlo. Su forcejeo no podía haber llegado en mejor momento, justo cuando buscaba alguna resistencia que me motivara a continuar luchando y aplastando cada brote de rechazo contra mí. Ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, sólo sus manos se comunicaban a base de bloqueos y golpes que de nada le servían. Lo despojé de la ropa y di un recorrido por su piel. Era una sensación extremadamente placentera estar tocando al que yo consideraba demasiado sagrado como para someterlo a algo así, aunque fuera una fantasía recurrente en mi soledad. Quería adorar a ese hombre de una manera en que nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho. Sus muñecas bien sujetas por mis manos, su cuerpo inmovilizado por el mío y mis labios en la piel de su cuello, de su pecho. Esa melodía que hacía su respiración cada vez que se agitaba, esos redobles de su corazón acelerado y esos gemidos que componían la más perversa de las canciones se estaban convirtiendo en mi banda sonora favorita. 

 

Al pasar mis uñas por sus costados, su cuerpo entero se retorció y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, seguido de mi nombre. Me detuve de súbito, mi rostro quedó a la altura del suyo, nuestra respiración se conectó unos segundos a la distancia antes de que me decidiera a besarlo. Sentí sus manos subiendo por mi espalda, lentamente, cual si tuviera miedo de provocarme alguna reacción desfavorable. En su beso encontré enorme deseo pero terminó mucho antes de lo que yo hubiera querido, porque él se apartó. Dolido, me limpié los restos de su saliva con el dorso de la mano  y procedí a acelerar las cosas.

 

-No me hablas, no me besas, no nada… -dije con amargura- Se acabaron los juegos.

 

A pesar de mi malestar, su rechazo y el reciente beso habían mantenido con vida a mi erección. Bastó sólo un poco de saliva y líquido preseminal para aventurarme hacia lo desconocido. Aún así, traté de ser cuidadoso e introduje un par de dedos en la cavidad de Papa Emeritus para dilatarla. Parecía sumiso y bastante resignado hasta que traté de introducir mi miembro. 

 

-No sabes lo que haces -me dijo sombríamente.

-Lo sé perfectamente. 

-Tampoco sabes lo que te espera…

-No… Pero sé lo que te espera a ti y con eso me basta.

 

Metí mi pene casi a la fuerza, en mi afán por torturarlo. Debió dolerle hasta el infierno pero procuró disimularlo. Sus manos, no obstante, delataban su martirio porque se aferraban a las sábanas convulsivamente. Es que estaba tan apretado… Nunca me había sentido más oprimido en mi vida. 

 

-Ah… Alpha… -dijo entre dientes- La tienes demasiado grande. Vas a partirme en dos…

-Eso quisieras.

-Hablo en serio… 

-Si vas a lloriquear como una puta, al menos deberías estar en la posición adecuada…

 

Saqué mi pene de su interior, tomé a Papa con brusquedad y le obligué a darse la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo. 

 

-Levanta ese culo -le ordené, dándole una nalgada.

 

Y diciendo eso, volví a penetrarlo sin piedad, ansioso por poseerlo. Se sintió infinitamente mejor en la nueva posición a la que lo había sometido. Él evitaba a toda costa emitir sonido alguno pero se aferraba con enorme fuerza a las sábanas y a lo que estuviera de paso. No obstante, el placer no era únicamente mío, yo sabía que él también lo sentía por la manera en que elevaba las caderas para acentuar la penetración. Era maravilloso, lo único que me seguía molestando era su silencio pero no se lo iba a permitir.

 

-¿Dónde está tu voz, Papa?

 

Tomé su miembro con firmeza y, sin dejar de penetrarlo, comencé a masajearlo, poniendo especial atención en la punta, que estaba chorreando de líquido preseminal. Seguía callado, aunque podía ver el esfuerzo que ponía en ello, cada vez le costaba más. Detuve las embestidas, lo tomé del cabello con una mano y tiré de él con fuerza al decirle:

 

-Compláceme por una vez, Emeritus III y gime para mí. Estoy seguro de que no sólo cantas bien.

 

Su espalda formaba una curva deliciosa, con su trasero perfectamente elevado hacia mí y su cuello estirándose a causa de tener su cabello entre mis dedos, sujetándolo con fuerza. De alguna manera, la posición favoreció a mis penetraciones y pude llegar aún más profundo dentro de él, alcanzando un punto en que no pudo mantener más tiempo su voz oculta.

 

-Alpha… -gimió angustiado.

-Lo sé, Papa… -dije, con la voz transformada por la terrible excitación- Más duro… y justo ahí…

 

Papa se entregó totalmente a un placer que era mucho más grande y poderoso que nosotros. Sus caderas se mostraron sumisas y gustosas yendo al encuentro con las mías, las cuales lo obsequiaron con mi miembro que, deseoso, se enterraba en su carne. Su voz perfecta se mezclaba con su agitación, me encantaba escucharlo, igual o más que cuando cantaba. Era como esas ocasiones en las que cantaba  _ Death Knell _ y comenzaba casi a susurrar. Me erizaba cada vello del cuerpo y me ponía la verga dura como roca. Ese era el poder de su voz y éste era el resultado. 

 

Entraba y salía de su cuerpo como quien desea asesinar a alguien con toda la saña del mundo, encajando repetidamente la daga en el cuerpo de su víctima. Por mi mente pasaban mil pensamientos a la vez, hasta que quedó sólo uno: estaba condenado, pero juraba por Lucifer que no me iba a arrepentir jamás de lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo demás, sólo existía el deseo de culminar ese acto de ignominia con el mejor orgasmo experimentado en mi vida. El cuerpo de Papa Emeritus sería el receptáculo de mi ardiente adoración. Cuando sentía esa fuerza imperiosa llegar como nube oscura, mi ritmo entró en un desenfreno y una de mis manos se aferró al miembro de Papa Emeritus cual si fuese el cayado para guiarme por la infernal y peligrosa tierra llamada Orgasmo. Quería que termináramos juntos, que ambos cayéramos al precipicio en cuyo fondo se halla el alivio para tanto placer. 

 

-Papa… -dije, con la voz cada vez más entrecortada- Te adoro… En verdad te… 

 

El orgasmo me quitó las palabras de la boca y las reemplazó con un gemido largo e intenso, acompañado del que emitió Papa luego de haberse corrido en mi mano, cuyos dedos quedaron cubiertos de blanco. Lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza lo ocupe en sacar mi miembro de su carne y luego caí junto a él sobre la cama, totalmente exhausto.

 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo único que percibía era el sonido de mi propia respiración agitada y la de Papa, quien para mi sorpresa habló:

 

-Tú en verdad… -dijo con dificultad- Tú en verdad me adoras.

 

 

**IV**

 

No sólo lo adoraba, lo idolatraba.

 

Aquella noche en que ejecutó mi castigo y con mano dura arrojó su furia a través del látigo, yo no cabía del éxtasis. El dolor era terrible, agonizante, pero en mis labios había una sonrisa involuntaria que provocó aún más la ira de Papa Emeritus. 

 

Mis brazos colgaban de cadenas, mi espalda desnuda estaba expuesta ante mi amo, que con el látigo había hecho de mí lo que quiso. Mas no lo veía satisfecho ni parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecía mi sangre brotando de las múltiples laceraciones. Su rostro estaba adusto, sus ojos me miraban con dureza pero no con odio o con sadismo. Me dio un último latigazo con menguada fuerza antes de arrojar el instrumento de castigo y colocarse frente a mí. Me levantó el mentón y en mis labios depositó un beso que me dejó helado. 

 

-Alpha… -dijo tras separarse de mí- ¿Tanto es lo que me amas?

-Más aún, Papa -le respondí, sonriendo débilmente. 

-¿Y crees que yo no te amo a ti?

-No importa, te amo aunque no sientas lo mismo. Y te adoro sin esperar nada a cambio. Si crees que por unos cuantos dolores me voy a arrepentir de lo que hice, te equivocas. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Soy tuyo, Papa.

-Pero claro que eres mío -sonrió con malicia- No te castigo por lo que hiciste, te estoy incentivando a repetirlo.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, contrariado.

-De todos tus hermanos, siempre supe que eras el único capaz de los actos más atroces y viles. Eres el más fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu. 

 

Volvió a acercarse a mí. Abrió la boca y sacó su lengua, la deslizó suavemente por mis labios y luego depositó un beso sutil pero incitante. 

 

-A veces me canso de dar las órdenes, hijo mío. A veces necesito sentirme… -se acercó a mi oído y susurró:- como una sucia puta llorona a la que deben colocar en su correcta posición. 

 

Se apartó de mí, se arregló la casulla, los guantes, la mitra y luego me sonrió con superioridad. 

 

-Por supuesto, hoy no es el día.

 

Se dio la vuelta, apagó la luz del calabozo y me dejó ahí, a oscuras, herido y débil.

 

No volvió a entrar en la lóbrega habitación, estuve quizá por horas en ese lugar. Hasta que el rechinido de la cerradura me despertó del letargo en que había caído. Esperanzado, alce la vista y vi a Omega en el umbral. Entró y comenzó a quitarme las cadenas. 

 

-Así que lo lograste -dijo- Volviste a llamar la atención de Papa Emeritus. 

-¿Preocupado? -pregunté con veneno en la palabra.

-Todo lo contrario. 

-¿Crees que no puedo volver a ser el favorito? -dije, desafiante.

-No, definitivamente no lo creo, pero,  ¿qué importa lo que yo crea?. Dejemos que Papa se divierta averiguándolo… 

  



End file.
